Bleach!
by Setzer
Summary: A short story about when Marron meets her new bestfriend, a bottle of bleach!


Bleach!  
  
(This story takes place a while after Goku and them defeated Kid Buu. This is at Krillin and 18's household)  
  
"Marron?" Krillin said as he opened a closet, "Are you in here?"  
  
Then he hold a giggle from across the room. Krillin turned around and caught sight of Marron's hair above the sofa and ran across the room.  
  
"What are you doing back there?" Krillin asked, "Your mother and I have been looking for you!"  
  
Marron then came out from her hiding spot from behind the couch.   
  
"MARRON!" 18 yelled as she entered the room, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!?"  
  
Marron's shirt was soaking wet and when 18 reached Krillin she could tell that by the smell that it was bleach!  
  
"I'm just playing, Mommy," Marron giggled and she picked up the bleach bottle from behind the couch.  
  
18 saw that the lid was off the bottle and Marron started running all over the couch and around the room.   
  
"Want some Daddy? Want some Mommy?" Marron asked as she dumped some out in her hands and tossed them at her parents.  
  
"MARRON WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" 18 yelled.  
  
Marron just giggled again and ran out of the room and down the hall with the bleach dropping on the carpet every second she moved. She then reached her parents bedroom and started throwing it around all over the bed and then she ran into her room and did the same thing.  
  
Back in the living room Krillin and 18 were discussing things, "Obvisouly she doesn't know what she is doing," Krillin exclaimed, "and we cant chase her around all day because she probably can get away from both of us."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" 18 yelled, "We are both adults, and she is just a little 3 year old. We can't just let her empty out the whole bottle! That thing is filled to the rim in bleach. It will take no time for Marron to get that all over the carpet and furniture!"  
  
They continued to argue as Marron continued to throw bleach around. The carpet had splotches and drops of white in them from where Marron splashed the bleach onto. And the whole backside of the couch was stained white too with bleach, along with the front covered in small dots.  
  
"MARRON!" 18 yelled, "GET OVER HERE!"  
  
"Marron!" Krillin yelled more calmly, "We are going to get ice cream! Come on!"  
  
That USUALLY worked, but not this time. Marron was having to much fun with the bleach!  
  
She ran into the bathroom splashing it on all of the towels and the shower curtain. Next stop was the dining room where she threw it on the coushins on the chairs and on the curtains hanging from the windows.   
  
"Hehe! This is fun!" Marron giggled as she tossed it around the room. This was the first time she has this much fun at home! Usually she had fun at an amusment park or something.  
  
"Marron! Please come here!" 18 said more calmly this time.  
  
"Ok, be right there!" Marron started throwing big handfuls ever where and when she ran into the living room she threw the bottle at 18. The bottle landed upside down ontop of 18 and all of the bleach inside fell out and all over 18. It went threw all of her clothes and soaked down onto her pants.  
  
--Next Week--  
  
"Okay Marron," Krillin said to his dughter, "Now that we got all of this new furniture and new carpet there will be no bleach! Okay? Absouletly NO BLEACH! Me and Mommy will be right outside if you need anything, ok?"  
  
"Ok Daddy," Marron responded and she walked out of the room.  
  
She entered the kitchen and saw an open bottle of red wine on the table.  
  
"This doesn't look like bleach," Marron said to herself, "I guess I can play with it then!"  
  
Marron smiled and grabbed the open wine bottle and it spilled all over her clothes. She then took it and ran threw the rooms again and splashed it everywhere.  
  
-Later-  
  
Krillin and 18 entered the house after working out in the yard the whole day. They saw the stains all over the carpet and sofa.  
  
"MARRON!" Krillin and 18 yelled...  
  
((I hope you enjoyed it. This is a short story I decided to write because I was looking for something fun to write that wouldn't take me forever. I'm pleased how it turned out, and I hope you are too! Enjoy! Review!)) 


End file.
